author of space
by because deadpool
Summary: a fanfic that stars the infamous Andrew hussie as a player of his own game. the first chapter you will see is only a pilot. this will also star toby fox. if you have any suggestions for improvement, please for the love of god comment, this is the metaphorical face of a desperate man.
1. Chapter 1

A young man stands in his study, piles of old comics litter his desk. Posters of old movie stars and bookcases line and decorate the just happens to be this young man's preferred date, April 13. It wasn't his birthday or anything, it just happened to be a day he enjoyed.

What will his name be?

SHITHEAD MCORANGEFACE

Goddammit, they're back again fuckers

Andrew hussie

Good.

Andrew hussie looked around the cluttered room. His computer blaring toby foxes newest music track that had forwarded to him to set the tone of his otherwise dull apathetic eyes rested on the copy of a new game he bought on a mere whim of toby had a copy as wanted to take off time from their not so busy schedule to play it together, given it had zero reviews from reliable reviewers. Ah, reviewers, the front line against an army of shitty games. Warriors of the keyboard who pledge themselves to protect the world from shitty games... yeah… he was definitely bored. He sits down on his computer and begins to work on his various webcomic projects, each branching off to dead ends and new adventures on the readers instincts and general fuckery. It seemed like it was high time to end a long-standing one...jailbreak most likely, he had already finished its map and it has been going on for quite awhile…. Andrew, get pestered by toby fox.

Irradiatedvulpes is pestering you!

IR:hey,hussie am starting to get tired of seeing this thing littering my desk, want to play this game? Kinda want to see what it's about.

CD:don't know,kinda don't want to waste my time on a weird..what the hell,yeah sure, right after I finish off this comic

IR:your finally ending jailbreak?

CD: how do you know its jailbreak?

IR:I may be looking into your room right now…

CD:WHAT THE FUCK

He closed out of ms paint to look wildly around him

 _ **CRASH**_

He would from his chair to the other room, where he found a large collection of metal structures littering his home.

Hussie, freak the fuck out


	2. Chapter 2

Ok, you're bored of freaking out.

Hussie, explore!

The young man looks over the odd machines, he would wonder what purpose they would serve….he was also curious how any of this got into his home, yeah that was the main question as of right now…. Well, maybe a little tinkering wouldn't hurt for now…

Hussie! Check the computer!

Who needs those stupid...initicing...machines, with so many buttons just begging to be pressed...no! You must remain strong in the face of temptations!

CageDreamer pestered irradiatedvulpes

CD: io have no clue what you're doing, but i would appreciate it if you would stop.

CD:...

CD: oh great, you're not online, this is fantastic. I'll just go and start a men's fashion show on the stupid platform.

The fashion show would have to wait, you go online to search for a walk through, the shame of any one who dares take the mantle of a gamer…. You would only find a single walkthrough made by someone whose username reads as "tentacletherepist". The walkthrough itself is informative! But reads somewhat like a blog post for some odd reason. You learn that you should utilize something called a totem lathe and prototype a "kernalsprite" …. You forward the walk through to toby given that it seems he would need to do most of the stuff on the list. You then insert the disk yourself.

Hussie:connect.

watch?v=bT2gfHU6yCU

As the game loads, you are greeted to a fascinating spirograph spinning and changing form, the odd load points escape unnoticed by you as it goes on. Loading music plays along with it, a slow building tune that inspires and can only make one imagine of the grand adventure that lays just beyond this simple load screen! Which is why it seems so disappointing to be greeted by the image of a man in his room, the man on screen is well dressed and wearing what appears to be a ice cube with a cartoon dog face as a replacement for his actual head.

/jar8w2r

You are severely confused and want to question him on this but out of respect of your friendship, you decide not seems to be messing around on his computer, sure enough, your pesterchum dings as it receives new messages.

End part two.


End file.
